Kung Fu Panda 4: A New Creation
by Josh DD
Summary: When a new threat emerges at the Valley Of Peace, Po must once more prove to be the Dragon Warrior and defeat this villain that has a connection from the past. Will Po succeed and prove himself worthy?


This is of one's perspective, like mine. This is Kung Fu Panda 4. It's like a movie if you think about it. A new villain. It's gonna be hilarious, action, a lot of kung fu. Its got a connection with Kung Fu Panda 2, by the way. Anyway, that's enough talking. Let's get to the fighting!

* * *

 **Kung Fu Panda 4: A New Creation**

It was just after a while, that Po, the fearless Dragon Warrior defeated Kai, Supreme Warlord, The Jade Slayer, Master Of Pain, Beast Of Vengeance, Maker Of Widows, and yes...you may be thinking how can this yak have so many names? Po managed to defeat Kai, the Supreme Warlord, okay, you get it? Po performed the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself, clasping Kai and sending both of them to the Spirit Realm when ultimately, Kai was defeated. He was deceased.

That was a big threat. But now, there was a bigger threat coming along, something more supreme. Something indestructible, and yes it's a thing.

Be ready to be filled with pure AWESOMENESS! And dumplings...

* * *

 **Kung Fu Panda 4: A New Creation**

"Is this enough...Master Shifu?" Po groaned with exasperation in his vocal chord. Master Shifu looked at him before replying.

"If you only do what you can do now, you will never be more than-"

"I know, you told me that before!" Po interrupted.

Master Shifu frowned. "Interfering with your Master's schedule can lead to consequences."

"I was interrupting you from speaking."

"As you did now." Master Shifu said. "Now finish sweeping up the Hall Of Heroes." Po looked at the still-dusty ground and sighed.

"As you instruct, Master." Po said. He grasped the sweeping brush and brushed along the ground. The five were also doing it.

It was just after a week that Kai demolished the Jade Palace, leaving a pile of rubble behind. All the pillars were demolished, and yes, it was all because of Kai's chi that he stole from Masters all over the Globe and in the Spirit Realm. He even stole Master Oogway's chi, whilst leaving himself to be defeated because he knew there was no motivation of ceasing Kai when there was someone else who can stop him. Say? The Dragon Warrior. The Panda. Po. And Po succeeded and was awarded with a staff from Master Oogway as a thanks. By the way, Master Oogway had another one, much extended than the one he contributed to Po.

And so the Furious Five and Po are cleaning up the last of the rubble that's left from the ruins of the Palace itself.

"How come you don't do any of this, Master Shifu? It's not...fair...or bodaciously awesome." Po said, sweeping away.

"What's bodaciously awesome is when you conclude sweeping up the Jade-"

 ***BOOM!***

The Jade's Palace doors were shattered to pieces. The five were thrown back, startled ans shocked of what just got situated. It was a coincidence, unfortunately. And as it may seemed, the 'threat', came at the wrong time. Po and Master Shifu held their ground. Their stances were predictable. A shadow was revealed walking in the Palace, in the form of a...peacock?

"Is that?" Po questioned.

"Shen?" Tigress finished, grasping her hand as their was a wound there, caused by the explosion.

The voice responded. "Greetings everyone."

* * *

But it wasn't Shen. Not even a peacock. But a flamingo.

"Greetings everyone." It responded. It looked ruthless indeed, the clothing was blue and white. It was made out of silk. The flamingo had a red-flashing belt at its waist. It carried blades, concealed behind the red belt. It had an image of flames. The flamingo had a guandao sealed in its sheath at its back and a small grenade strapped to its waist. However, the grenade was never known by the Globe. This flamingo invented it just now.

Po wasn't petrified but concerned due to the fact that the Jade Palace was in ruins...again. No one looked petrified but disputatious. Their expressions were indignant. Master Shifu was the first to talk.

"Who are you and why have you come?"

The flamingo advanced forward, a step taken, then another, and another..."How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kanji or as you may say Hun Salvadore. Scarletwound."

"Wait, how many names do you have...you know a warm-up?" Po asked.

The flamingo was left speechless. It frowned. "Alright, look, I came here to avenge..."

"Avenge?" The Furious Five and Po chorused.

"Yes, that's right. Avenge is a term that I will use lately. I have come to avenge-"

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po questioned.

"What?" Kanji questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, wait, you're a bad guy." Po said.

"Tai-Lung?" Monkey asked.

"What, I don't even know who that is!" Kanji answered, getting frustrated.

"Kai?" Tigress guessed.

"Temutai?"

"Ke-Pa?"

"The evil bunny thats a bully that lives opposite from Mr Peng's Noodle Shop?"

"ENOUGH!" Kanji bellowed. "Enough! Enough! Enough!" He now had hatred in his eyes.

"Pfff, what's his problem?" Po whispered looking at Master Shifu who shrugged.

"I haven't come here to play Guess Who! Now if you let me finish...I can tell you."

Po went to open his mouth again but Shifu warned him. Po shrugged.

"I have come to avenge...Lord Shen."

Everyone gasped.

"L-L-Lord Shen? But why?" Po asked, mouth wide open.

"Let me tell you _my_ part of the story." Janji went on. "I grew up in a village north of Gongmen City, not too far away. My parents were wealthy, in-fact, practically everyone in that village was wealthy, and healthy."

"Ha, rhythm." Po said smiling. "See what I just did..." Po smiled while the flamingo glared. Po gestured with his paw. "Keep talking."

"The village wasn't all that big, just half-a-kilometre long. Nonetheless, my family owned a big portion of a land that grew crops and goods. It spread from our village to Gongmen City, and that's where Gongmen City would get their supplies of goods, vegetables, fruit and so on and so forth. Anyway, that's when I met Shen. He was just a toddler back then, same as I. We had the same personality, we loved the same things, same hobbies. And his parents loved me like their child. But when we grew up, I saw evil in Lord Shen. He was obsessed with using the powder of fireworks to create weapons. Eventually, after Lord Shen massacre the Panda village, he came back home but was banished and his parents died from illness. He then came to me, and asked for my help. I didn't like his way, so I stopped following his ways and went my way. Lord Shen was filled with hatred but he brought no harm to me because he promised he would never, anyway, we were best friends after all."

"And you've come...to avenge him?" Master Shifu was left baffled.

"I'm confused..." Po said.

Kanji sighed. "Okay. I might've went out of his way to let his...way of works accomplished. But when I heard that a bovine, stupid panda killed him, I even was, surprised myself that he was the Dragon Warrior."

"Huh, I guess we do have something in common. I had a hard time believing it too." Tigress admitted. Po just frowned.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for my lack of manners...and not appreciating Lord Shen." Janji now walked in circles. "Anyway, now you know." He whistled, a small, not too audible noise sent a shiver down Po's spine.

Four wolves carrying a cannon came in the Jade Palace.

"Woah." Po cried.

"I know right." Kanji said, grinning. "Just look at it-"

"No, I mean. It's incredible." Po took a step forward.

"I know, the cannon."

"Not your cannon, which is more awesome, no criticism but what I was trying to say was, how did the wolves even carry that thing up here. I mean, the stairs..."

"He's got a point." Mantis agreed.

"Who cares..." Kanji lowered his hand to his belt and touched the grenade.

"What's that?" Po asked.

"None of your damn business!" Kanji replied. He turned to the rest of them. "Does he always talk that much?"

"Yes." Master Shifu and the Five chorused. Po frowned once more.

"Nonetheless, I don't have much time to spare." Kanji walked to the cannon. "This cannon..." He touched it. "Is twice more powerful than Shen's."

Po gulped hearing this awful but true news. Shifu was left speechless.

"I call it...the Apocraphyl Indelible Cannon."

"The what?" The panda questioned.

"Apocrapyhl...Indelible...Cannon."

Po raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's up with the long names?"

"I..." Kanji sighed. "I've wasted more time than I've realized but I'm impressed I wasn't disregarded." He looked at the wolves. He looked back and smirked.

"Seriously, I don't get villians. What's with their surprises?"

"Slaughter them at once!" Kanji said, with a low tone. He looked at the wolves. "Did you just hear me? ATTACK! YOU DEAF MUTTS!"

* * *

"ATTACK!"

Po, Master Shifu and the Five got in a ready stance. The wolves ran towards them, carrying not blunt but sharp weapons. "What're we waiting for?" Shifu questioned.

"Usually at this point, Po would say something he thinks is clever." Tigress said. They looked at Po.

"Get READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!"

"There you go, big guy." Mantis encouraged. And then...they attacked.

One by one, the wolves were beaten, they were overpowered easily by the Furious Five, Po and mostly Shifu. Kanji, however, knew they couldn't withstand themelves from the kung fu masters, because of course they receive meditation which highly depends on patience, and they train everyday which improves their development at kung fu. They are stealthy, proficient at fighting or conflicts, having their own style of fighting, which is very relevant to their character and characteristics.

But Kanji wasn't left out of options. He seen the masters were fervent. As Kanji was experiencing his henchmen being defeated, his first line of defense, he sent another one of his whistles, probably bringing in reinforcements. This time the whistle being alot louder, but not just another pack of wolves, but other thuggs. Shocked, they were immediately surrounded by powerful eagles. There was only one golden eagle, presumably the leader of them. They cornered the Five, Po had his sight mostly on Kanji, to bring him to justice. And...destroy the secret weapon.

The eagles were too busy cornering their prey as they forgot about Po who went to attack Kanji, but unfortunately, he was too fast for Po. Kanji easily had dominance over the fight as he easily dodged Po's punch and counter-attacked Po by giving him a blow to the chin. Po fell back violently hitting the ground with a thump, but before he could get up, Kanji had him pinned down, with his talons on Po's neck. However, before Kanji finished him off for good, Master Shifu saw this and repeatedly sent a few punches to an eagle and ran swiftly towards Kanji. But before Shifu could stop Kanji, the Golden Eagle quickly stood over Shifu, knocking him to the ground, almost sinking its talons in Master Shifu's leg but Shifu reacted quicker than expected and fought with the Golden one. Shifu, however wasn't surprised that it was stronger than the other ones as it was their leader. The Golden Eagle's subordinates were brought down by the Furious Five one by one. Their was in-total 7 eagles, including the leader himself.

Po saw his chance. As he saw Kanji distracted, with incredible force he pushed Kanji upwards. Kanji, not knowing what was happening, began falling down again but that was exactly what Po wanted so he could do his...belly bounce attack. The blow sent Kanji in two of his wolves but the wolves caught him gleefully but Kanji wasn't. "Get off me, you idiots!" He glared at Po. The glare suddenly turned into a smirk as Kanji flew in mid-air and landed on his new cannon. "Yet...undestructible." He finished, as he lit the cannon.

Before Po could react, it was too late. The cannon with unlimited speed struck the kung fu master with force as he was hurled through the Jade Palace wall and thrown into the river below. But it wasn't Po. Not Tigress but Master Shifu.

"NOOOOO! MASTER SHIFU!" Po had a tear flowing down his cheek, as Tigress had. Po looked at the flamingo who just laughed evily and smirked after. "Time to end this."

"Oh...about that." Kanji let out another one of his whistles and his eagle pal's and wolves came back to him. "I knew you'd fail...until next time...PANDA!" And with that, Kanji threw a now-invented grenade in mid-air. It soon landed on the ground and released a puff of smoke to which the masters coughed in. After the smoke was gone, the flamingo also vanished. And so did the eagles and wolves. There was nothing left for this predicament but memories...of a master.

"H-How? How could I let this happen?" Po fell to his knees, knowing that he's been defeated. "I'm sorry, Master Shifu, I failed you..." He closed his eyes...and that was that.

* * *

"...inner...peace..." The highly Master Oogway was in the Spirit Realm, performing meditation in solitude.. It was his kind. He loved meditating, his full concentration provided by it. "...i-i-inner...p-p..." One peach blossom stood on his nose, irritating him. "...inner...i-i..." He blew it away and continued his meditation. But as soon as the blossom once again followed Oogway's nose, he saw a vision. "...M-Master Shifu..." He said, quite alarmed with what the settlements had in-store in the mortal world. "I must go back..." He said, his eyes following the blossoms flying in either one direction or the other. "I must...help my old friend, Shifu." Oogway took a quick glance at his staff. "Or I could remain here and send some aid to him, provided by me."

Oogway knew that the worse would take place for Shifu if he didn't have aid by his side and perhaps meditation. After all, Kai, the Supreme Warlord, his brother-in-arms, was defeated by Po as Oogway predicted it to be. Oogway knew there would be 'no accidents', cause there never is, the mistakes are only done by choice, because no one has advantage of the outcome. Another of Oogways saying, would've been, 'Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the presence.' Oogway was the wisest of them all. He was the founder of kung fu and developer of it. He's among the greatest of kung fu in history, possibly the greatest from them all. He learned the one hundred scrolls, all the techniques to kung fu, the ultimate moves. Some moves were demonstrated by other great students, but he was the best of them, the greatest, the oldest yet the wisest.

Seeing this made Oogway not hesitate, as he immediately touched his much-bigger ying and yang staff than the one he gave po off the water surrrounding him. He swirled the staff in circles, to which the blossoms responded by immediately flowing to Oogway. Oogway smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. He lifted his staff and pointed it upwards towards the heavens. "Aid my friend Shifu, let no harm be brought to him. Let him to be invulnerable, yet vigorous, no signs of dangers...heal him. Guide him..." And with this Oogway suddenly brought the staff down and he leaped on it, performing more meditation. ' _Don't worry, my old friend Shifu, help is on the way...'_ He thought, smiling. Oogway was in-fact, the wisest of them all.

A beautiful golden-circle of shockwave was displayed.

* * *

Po and the Furious Five began searching for Master Shifu, hoping to find him, no harm brought to him but they doubted it. They hoped Kanji was exaggerating about the power of the cannon, which being twice more powerful than Shen's. They left Zeng, the messenger goose of the Jade Palace, the informer of Master Shifu there to keep a lookout that no danger will approach the Palace itself no more.

None of them viewed this would happen. Why on earth did that villain strike at this time of the day? At least when the Jade Palace was repaired, then it would've been more suitable but now just turned out for the worse. And what was that object that Kanji hurled through the air? It was a grenade, yet no-one in the universe knew, for the grenade was invented by Kanji. Kanji seemed ruthless indeed, just like Lord Shen. But there was no soothsayer to predict his future. He feared the panda would decimate his army, but not himself. He knew he may have defeated Shen, this really saddened the flamingo, but nothing can convert the past, except for a supernatural being.

Po and the rest of the Furious Five were having these thoughts, when they came upon a river. It must've been the same river that Master Shifu landed in as he was thrown off with great power from the Jade Palace, which was a great-extended distance to think about.

Po was still pondering over what just happened. Just about as he was about to fall into the river, Tigress pulled him back. "Watch it." She warned. "We can't risk losing another warrior...not anymore." She sniffled. "He's-"

"Will you guys stop saying he's...gone. He's not, Master Shifu's still here. He's...not gone, if there's anything good for him right now, it would be that he would be alive. But once I get my hands on that peacock-"

"It was a flamingo. Seriously, will people stop[ getting the bird species wrong, it's so annoying." Crane said, looking off into the distance. He was the look-out for any approaching trouble, which didn't appear so far.

"Whatever, peacock, flamingo, I'm gonna make him he wished he hadn't done that.." Po looked back at the Furious Five. "But I guess it's no time to think about the guy who did all of this but the guy who was thrown off of the Jade Palace! MASTER SHIFU! Please be alive! Please!" Po fell down. "You've been my best teacher, I can't risk losing you!"

"Who said anything about losing me, Dragon Warrior?" And there he was, carrying what looked like two crutches and a bruise on his forehead. Which was bandaged.

The Five were left speechless but Po knew nothing off this as he continued to weep.

"I can still hear his little voice in my head...the sad memories...the little cute voice..." Po said, to which Shifu frowned as he didn't like being underestimated because of his 'size', I mean look at Mantis. "So sad. MASTER SHIFU-"

"I'm right here." Master Shifu replied.

"I know, you're in my mind...and heart."

Shifu teleported in-front of Po which was a hard time believing it for Po. "Are you Master Shifu's twin? Please tell me you are..."

"PANDA!"

Po's eyes widened. "MASTER SHIFU!" He embraced the Master in his arms. "You're alive!"

"Unfortunately." Shifu added. He looked at the Five and smiled.

The Five bowed. "Master..." They said.

Tigress ran to her master. "You're alive! I'm so happy...I mean...you're alive. Yay!"

"Wait, how exactly, did you survive that?" Po asked. The Five nodded.

"Well, I received some help from an old friend..." Master Shifu went on. "Master Oogway."

"Oogway?! WOAH! DID HE?!" Po exclaimed, quite impressed. "Will I have that power too? Will I be able to heal people whenever I want to!?"

"Po."

"Will I be able to do magical stuff!? Like have healing powers?"

"PO! That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that China is endangered and we got to stop Kanji from going any further with his plan."

"And how do we do that?" Po asked.

"You tell me, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said, looking at Po. He turned to the five. "Return to the Jade Palace. Keep a lookout for any dangers, we can't allow any more mistakes. Leave me with Po. You are dismissed." The Five bowed and left, excluding Tigress who turned back.

"Master Shifu. Can I stay here?" She asked. "I can help you-"

"NO! I mean..." He sighed. "Go back, Tigress. Me and Po got this. I hope I'll get revived quicker than expected." He frowned, then sighed. Tigress nodded.

"Okay, Shifu. I promise I'll be back." She then left, running like a true warrior on hind legs, as she was, of course, a feline tiger.

There weren't going to be anymore adjustments. Or so he thought...This was just the beginning of a new threat...Kanji. The ultimate flamingo. It didn't quite look as if this was gonna be a piece of cake. Kanji was in fact contemptuous, likewise with Lord Shen. This wasn't gonna be a simple plan to get over with but more like...difficult and extempore. They were already unprepared with the first-attack launced by that certain flamingo. The ruthless one, is what Po was thinking to call him. But now wasn't the time to mock or slag but be prepared for the next incoming attack which was unknown to the masters. So they had to think of a plan, and swiftly to elude the next assault without any harm done, to be brought towards them. Now they were needed, the Valley Of Peace needed them, the whole of China needed them. Kanji clearly said; he was gonna avenge Lord Shen, defining he was gonna bring assault towards China and claim it as his own. This needed to be avoided.

"Maybe chi will cheer you up, Shifu." Po suggested, knowing this as he used it to defeat Kai once and for all in their legendary battle in the Spirit Realm. Kai was no more, that was reassured.

"Great idea." Shifu replied, looking at Po with a face, that stated that he wanted Po to do something for him. "Are you...?"

"What?" Po questioned, quite confused.

"Mastering chi...?"

"Oh...right!" Po was back...fortunately. He quickly performed chi with his paws and healed Master Shifu but not fully. It wouldn't take long usually for the chi to take effect on one's body. Shifu thanked Po and they both began to discuss about their plan of how to capture Kanji.

"Alright...so I was thinking." Po began. "First, you and the Furious Five attack Kanji's eagles, or what else he has as an ally, although distracted I'll attack at the right second and bring him down..." Po finished.

"Uh, that's it?" Shifu wasn't quite impressed with his idea, as it wasn't well-planned.

"Oh, and bring him...TO JUSTICE!" Po leaped up with his paw in the air. He paused and continued. "That's it." He said.

"That's all you got?" Shifu enquired.

"Yep, that's about that...now your idea." Po made eye-contact with Master Shifu who didn't seem to hesitate.

"Alright...here's mine."

* * *

The Golden Eagle was walking on its twig legs. They weren't made of twigs, but you get the idea. Skinny legs. The Golden Eagle crossed a bridge in shortage of time, followed by two of its subordinates behind him. They were going to meet up with Kanji. And discuss; what takes place after? The Golden Eagles' allies gulped once as they perceived skulls around them, quite close to a river of lava and magma. The Golden Eagle didn't twitch, not even once. It needed to look brave, not petrified at what it sighted. As they continued walking, in less than 2 minutes they reached their destination.

The land they walked upon was flat, dry, and monotonous, a seemingly limitless scrub waste without landmarks or water or other relief. It didn't look too evil for sure, except for the skulls and dry land, without any water, it wasn't too dark...sunrise to sunset. There was mountains in the distance, cloud mists lifted, gradually came the dull patches of red glowing far beyond the cliffs. There was a thick bamboo forest not too far...

The land they were on wasn't filthy but too bad the ground had a fissure running along it diagonally, developed from a volcano. The skulls were of explorers and tourists. And how were they turned to ashes? There was something extremely powerful, a limitless power, so incredible...it would turn anyone to ashes, if they weren't vigilant. No pain, just death. However, Kanji read in a scroll when this powerful power would occur. The village that he lived in had a small library that held many scrolls, so that was an advantage of a place he could go to. And the powerful power would occur twice a year. No one could predict when it would unleash its limitless power. This power was a green-ray that would spread. Just happened by nature, somehow. It would last for about 3 hours, which was incredible. This green-ray, they called it the Core of Green Energy.

The bridge that the Golden Eagle passed by was more than a hundred years old. This place was called, the Valley Of Skulls. It happened that many in the universe got terminated by the rays, that is how it got its name. It layed more than 30 miles away from the Jade Palace. Approximately 89 kilometres away. There was an encampment here in the Valley Of Skulls, which was very useful to Kanji's alliance.

The Golden Eagle arrived at his destination, along with his two fellow allies. The destination they 'arrivied' to was a medium-sized cavern. It had no stalactites. Kanji was the first one to speak.

"I've had quite alot of interventions lately...and daily." He went on. "There's no time to waste. We need to move on, more weaponry, more troops, more...victories...MEANS MORE ADROITNESS!?" Kanji sighed. "But we also need to claim China at the right perspective and optimize the weapons at...the right time. That's why I'm putting you in-charge of my troops, Aras. Make sure there are no intruders...oh, who am I kidding? No one has the guts to come here, though."

"So...I'm in charge?" Aras enquired. He was the Golden Eagle.

"Yes. I need you to make good progress on the weapons...although you're busy doing that I'm gonna find a way to attract the Furious Five, Po and the red panda here."

"How you going to do that?"

"First...we need a plan. However, when we do get them here. I'm gonna snatch them and-"

"Isn't that what we do?" One of the eagles questioned. "I mean eagles snatch their prey and-"

"Will someone shut him up or he'll face the consequences?" Kanji asked, quite irritated with what he had to face.

Aras kicked him with his leg, by doing this he scratched part of the eagle's torso. He obeyed and didn't twitch anymore but sat quiet on its talons. "Shut up, listen to the master. Unless you want consequences." Aras reassured him. The eagle shook its head once.

"First off, we capture them. THEN, I find out when the Core Green Energy will strike again. Even if it takes me more than half a year, I don't CARE! I'm gonna kill those wretched idiots a way that's unimaginable. If I fail to kill them, then the Green Energy will do its job and execute them!" Kanji began cackling. "Hahahahahahahah! Get ready to feel the wrath of me, DRAGON WARRIOR!"

* * *

 **A new creation wasn't a really great title but It's better than none. So this gets situated after Kung Fu Panda 3, just like I mentioned in the story. There is a reason I did this, because Lord Shen is one of my favourite villains you know, so I put a connection to him, his long ago friend. This is a long chapter as it is just the start.**

 **Anyway, we'll see where this story goes off to.**


End file.
